


This Is Who We Are

by Listentothelittlebird



Series: Code Bat [33]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily (DCU), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, IT'S THE FINALE, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, and I made them cuddle :3, but it still feels right :), featuring The Nintendo Switch, not as dramatic of a reveal as it could have been, oof so many character tags, some of them have more screentime than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listentothelittlebird/pseuds/Listentothelittlebird
Summary: The Bats have transitioned out of the shadows. They stick together. One unit; one family.(Wardrobe changes, cuddles, Mario Odyssey, and more!)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Dick Grayson & Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Code Bat [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964452
Comments: 85
Kudos: 574





	This Is Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raidengale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidengale/gifts).



> Hey, Raidengale, remember when I said I'd love to do a cuddle pile? (Comment on [Out of the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372605) Chapter One!) Well, it has been done XD
> 
> The final reveal of the series. It's not dramatic or anything, but it still feels like a conclusion :)

Jason stumbled back into the Outlaws base with an exhausted sigh. Bizarro and Roy shuffled in shortly after. The girls were… doing who-knew-what. Jason chose not to ask - it could be anything from illegal vigilantism to a pedicure, and he was fine not knowing.

Roy took one step into their base before he loaded his bow, aiming it around the room with a sudden wary sharpness. Biz had picked up on something as well, glaring out into the sides of the room. 

Jason frowned, then felt the faint prickle of someone’s presence at the back of his mind. He had spent enough time training himself to pick out this particular presence that he immediately relaxed, waving away his teammates’ caution.

“Cass?” he called to the seemingly-empty room. A shadow dropped from somewhere above him, landing like a koala latching onto his back. He rolled his eyes fondly and caught one of her hands to squeeze, “Hey, sis. What’re you doing here?”

“Visiting,” Cass replied smugly, “Can, now that everyone knows.” 

“Not everyone,” Jason corrected, “Never explained it properly to Biz.”

He turned to his teammate, then, the hulking man’s face scrunched into a confused frown. “Bat,” Bizarro pointed to Cass’ costume. 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “She’s my sister. Bats is our Dad - not by blood, but close enough.”

“Red Him am Bat?”

Jason nodded again, with a grin, “I’ll introduce you to my other siblings, if you ever meet them.”

Bizarro scrunched his face up, then smiled hesitantly and held out his hand towards Cass. Cass pinched his index finger and shook it, instead of giving a full handshake. Jason snorted, Roy rolling his eyes and retiring to his room with a wave of his hand.

Cass was now patting Jason’s hair insistently. Jason tilted his head up to peer at Cass. She beamed and waved a hand towards Jason’s room, and Jason dutifully moved, hooking his arms around Cass’ legs in a proper piggy-back, instead of making Cass support herself. She could do it, of course, but that would just be mean.

There was a set of black body armour, folded neatly at the foot of his bed. Cass launched herself off Jason’s shoulders to stand next to him as he held up the body armour, the red bat symbol appearing as he let the armour unfold. He huffed out a sigh, glancing questioningly at Cass.

“Couldn’t wait,” Cass giggled, “Also could meet your friends. Say hi.”

Jason smirked, pulling his sister into a quick side-hug, “I thought Steph was the one who’d pull these kinds of stunts. I guess you’ve been biding your time, too, huh?”

Cass stuck out her tongue, then poked his chest, “Food?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything you consume goes into the void, I know. Let’s go see what we have to work with.”

~

“It’s still weird to see it, even knowing it,” Cassie whispered quietly, Kon humming along and Bart just grinning quietly. He had already taken a few photos of Tim and Damian, cuddled up on the couch and sleeping peacefully. They had come from breaking up a gang fight in Gotham, Tim had informed them through texts, arriving at the tower so late in the night that it could be considered early morning.

They were in civilian clothes, now, but they must have been spent, since they had not even made it to Tim’s room. Kon wondered whether, maybe, this was them showing their trust - that they were able to fall asleep in the common room, where the others in Titans tower could see them.

Tim twitched slightly in his sleep, the grip he had around Damian’s hoodie tightening slightly. Damian’s unconscious response was to nuzzle his face into Tim’s shoulder. There was a small sigh from Tim that made Kon smile warmly. 

“How many times do you think Tim’s ‘civilian things’ were just ‘Gotham things’?” Cassie wondered. Bart snorted softly, “Oh, all of them, I bet. Even though he does have an actual job, now, I think he’d only drop everything and run for something vigilante-related.”

They continued to shuffle about at the edge of the common room, having breakfast and murmuring among themselves. They had not woken up the younger Titans, just yet - they liked to sleep in, and that day was shaping up to be a lazy day. It felt wrong to wake anyone, at the moment.

~

“I come bearing waffles!” a cheery voice declared from the entrance of the common room. The older Titans tensed up at the unfamiliar voice, but relaxed when they spotted Cassie accompanying the girl who had spoken and her companion. It also helped that both newcomers wore a bat on their chest.

Tim raised one finger in the air from where him and Damian were deep into a Mario Odyssey speedrun. The younger Titans peered curiously at the new Bats, and had no issues bothering Damian while he played. 

“Who’re they, Dami?” Lian poked at Damian and was swatted away with a disgruntled expression. Maya answered for him, “They’re his official and unofficial sister.”

“There’s hardly a difference,” Tim snorted quietly, as Steph made her way around offering everyone waffles. The quiet one - Black Bat - poked at Tim and made a few hand signs. Tim cut a brief glare at her and signed back with one hand. The girl grinned and patted his head with a giggle, Tim grumbling but otherwise preoccupied with making sure Mario did not die to fire.

Bart squinted at Batgirl and bit his lip quietly. He turned towards Kon, “Is she his cousin-”

“Not exactly,” Kon cut him off without missing a beat, “She’s just a family friend, apparently.”

Bart frowned further. “Why didn’t I know?” he burst with a pout.

“Sorry,” Tim called, leaning back and tilting his head towards Bart as they finished their speedrun, “I forgot to mention the girls, when you were there. For the record, you didn’t say anything about their costumes, either.”

Bart threw a waffle at Tim, which he caught easily and chomped into while still maintaining eye contact. Bart’s pout deepened.

~

Captain Marvel plopped himself down at the table in the cafeteria, smiling politely at Black Canary, Flash and Martian Manhunter. The others returned his meek greeting - they had come to know about the hero’s civilian identity a while ago, and the more time spent with him, the clearer his boyish personality became.

Conversation varied from stories in their own cities to discussion about Justice League meetings, until Nightwing strolled past their table and greeted them with a wave. Black Bat appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria, beaming and joining the man as they walked out of sight.

Captain Marvel turned back to them with a vaguely awed expression. “Nightwing hangs out with Black Bat?” he whispered excitedly, “Wait, no- there were theories about one of the Gotham vigilantes being Nightwing. Are they true?”

At that, Black Canary and Flash rolled their eyes. Dinah blinked, and smirked at Wally, “Oh. You’ve been told, haven’t you?”

“I’d be personally offended if I wasn’t in the know,” Flash stated dryly, “ ‘Wing was hiding in plain sight, after all. Did you know he was Batman for a while?”

“He what?” Captain Marvel’s voice went up an octave. Manhunter listened on with a mildly-curious tilt to his head.

Wally smirked, leaning forward, “What’s it they say, now- spill the tea? Yeah, well, did you know Nightwing is Batman’s eldest kid?”

Look - Wally knew Captain Marvel would not keep his mouth shut about such a thing. Did he particularly care? No. Besides, when else would he get to enjoy being the source of a Justice League rumour?

Dinah rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice, “Look, despite how stupid that sounds in any other circumstance, I second that fact.” She pointedly ignored Wally’s mischievous grin, though her lips might have betrayed a small smirk.

“No way,” Captain Marvel shook his head, and turned to the mind reader of the group, “J’onn, what do you think, huh?”

“They aren’t lying,” J’onn answered simply, “But I won’t confirm anything, for the sake of our colleague’s privacy.”

They left it at that, changing the subject soon after, but even that one rumour alone spread like wildfire. Wally soon heard Hal Jordan loudly dismissing the rumour as just that, a rumour. 

Then the Red Hood was sighted with Arsenal, and he was wearing an unmistakable red bat on his chest. Oliver questioned Dinah and received little to no opinion or comment. 

What followed shortly after was Red Robin appearing with his Titans, being dropped from a considerable height by Superboy, and gliding down using a wing-like contraption.

The rumours blew up, at this point, and every time they were brought up, Wally could see Superman and Wonder Woman smirking, Dinah huffing in amusement, and the feigned ignorance of Batman himself to the murmurs behind his back.

~

Oliver was doing monitor duty with Batman when a chirping resounded from Batman’s comms. He pulled his hand up to his cowl to answer with a quiet, “Oracle?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. Of course Batman worked with the well-known information broker. The room was quiet enough for Oliver to just make out the other side of the conversation.

“Sorry,” came the reply, still the same mechanised voice of Oracle, but sounding slightly different - less formal, more casual, “Pressed the wrong button. Continue with your day.”

Batman sighed, the smallest of movements that Oliver had learned to recognise. “Where is Oracle?” he questioned. Oliver was used to Batman’s interrogation voice when he asked questions, which was why this stood out. The soft, well-meaning prodding for a clarification, rather than the demanding dig for answers.

“Date night,” the voice replied happily, “I volunteered to sit in her chair. Just to make sure nothing blows up.”

“Alright,” Batman accepted. He paused, then, “I might drop by later. For research and investigation.”

“Right,” the voice drawled, “Not to check up on me at all.” There was no heat behind the words.

“ ‘Kay, I’m closing the line. See ya, B.”

“Goodbye,” Batman signed off, and Oliver pretended not to have heard. He was pretty sure Bruce could tell, though, and he was also quite sure Bruce knew who spread the rumour that Batman’s clan might just include Oracle, as well.

~

Another world crisis resolved. The Justice League had to team up with their younger counterparts, this time, due to the magnitude of the problem. 

What with the displacement of the teams across the world, far from their normal bases or safehouses, and the possibility of such locations being destroyed or compromised, the Justice League welcomed them into the Watchtower to patch up their injuries somewhere safe.

Most of the younger heroes left as soon as their injuries were treated. Flash would have liked to leave, but Batman had called a mission debrief, and he was obligated to attend it.

He stretched with a sigh once the debrief was over, speeding himself towards the main lobby of the watchtower, where everyone had been gathered before. 

Irey and Jai were still there, talking to Bart in fast-paced conversation, bordering on speedster-talk. The Supers were in their own huddle, the two Superboys leaning against Bizarro and dozing off, Bizarro gaping with quiet wonder at the view of space and planet Earth.

Flash turned to glance at the other side of the room, and grinned. 

The Bats had claimed a corner where the wide viewing panel stopped at a wall. Red Hood was positioned in the nook where glass met metal, legs propped over Nightwing’s, with Red Robin leaning against his shoulder. Canvas was curled over Red Hood and Nightwing. Black Bat was leaning her side against the glass, glancing out into the dark of space as she fiddled with Red Robin’s hair. 

Their newest member - Signal, Wally remembers - had his back pressed against Nightwing, lying across the floor. Batgirl had her head resting on Black Bat’s shoulder, her shoes propped on Nightwing’s ankles.

The other Justice League members strolled into the room and likewise stopped short at the sight. Superman chuckled and walked over to his kids, Diana hid a smile under her hand, and Wally ambled over to his own family, standing beside them as he observed Hal waving his arms questioningly at the small pile of Bats in the corner.

“We tried to tell you, for the record,” Dinah stated dryly. Ollie looked mildly betrayed. Hal flapped his mouth, at a loss for words. Captain Marvel had this look of awe and disbelief on his face. “They’re all trained by Batman?” he whispered to himself, starry-eyed, “That’s- they’re all already so _cool_ by themselves, but they know each other?”

Batman brushed past them and made his way over to the corner. Black Bat was the only one awake, smiling and waving at her father in greeting. She nudged Red Robin, who stirred slightly, causing a minor domino effect as the others similarly jerked awake, extracting themselves from the tangle of limbs.

There were some quiet words exchanged as they all stood to their feet, some snickers and smirks sent in the direction of the stunned Justice League members at the side. Batman turned once to nod a goodbye towards everyone before leading his small army of kids towards the teleporters.

“Oracle,” Batman spoke into his comms, not even bothering to lower his voice, “Connect the teleporter directly to the Batcave.”

“Done,” came the mechanised response, not from Batman’s comms, but from the sound system overhead. Hal was sputtering, Ollie fist-pumping with an “I _knew_ it”, and Billy looked happy enough to yell “Shazam!” to express his excitement.

There were some quiet gestures behind Batman’s back, and a huffed sigh from Canvas, before the boy launched himself at Batman, who automatically caught him, tucking him half under his cape and not even breaking his pace.

Flash was mildly aware of Bart filming the scene, and he rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy’s hair. And if the next day he found the video deleted from Bart’s phone but transferred to his own, with a tint of green to mark the notification, well. He replayed the video, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to express how thankful I am for all the people who have left a kudos, left a comment filled with nice words, or left a bookmark on this series... to all of you, THANK YOU!!! (Not to mention, those reading this without an account, quietly checking in every now and then XD I've been there, I should know)
> 
> I haven't received this much reader-feedback from the internet before. I started writing with original stories (Wattpad's too big for the worse original works to be found :/), and this whole dive into fanfics has been so very refreshing and so very fulfilling :D 
> 
> I'll be marking this series as complete. If I ever do add more, well, I guess it'll be a nice surprise :)
> 
> Thanks also to those who have complimented my writing as a whole, it means a lot to me <3 just a heads up that the next work I post is not likely to be a Batman fic!
> 
> Until next time! I hope you've enjoyed listening to this little bird ;)


End file.
